


I’ll Do Anything to Stay Famous — Olivia Holt’s Sexual Encounter of Dubious Consent

by Kaeloc



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Celebrity Sex, Creampie, Crying, Cumshot, Dubious Consent, F/M, Famous, Forced Sex, Hollywood, Non-consensual sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Olivia Holt - Freeform, Olivia Holt rape, Rape, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, celebrity, cowgirl sex, explicit - Freeform, face fucking, homeless, homeless sex, thrusting, tit squeezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaeloc/pseuds/Kaeloc
Summary: Desperate to get into an exclusive club and uphold her reputation in Hollywood, the gorgeous Olivia Holt resorts to sexual favors in hopes of getting her way.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	I’ll Do Anything to Stay Famous — Olivia Holt’s Sexual Encounter of Dubious Consent

“What do you mean I’m not on the list?” Olivia Holt questioned the bouncer. 

“I mean, you aren’t going in. Now ma’am, I’m gonna have to ask you to step out of the line. Other people that belong here need to get in.” The bouncer responded. 

“I do belong here!” Olivia Holt stepped towards the door, before the bouncer grabbed her by the arms and shoved her out of line. 

It was Olivia Holt’s birthday. She was turning 22 and was looking forward to getting into the hottest new club in the city, and this bouncer was the only thing standing between her and a night of partying. 

“Kelli Berglund, Paris Berlic…” The bouncer read off all of Olivia’s friends’ names, and each of the girls were able to step up to the door with no problem. 

  
“Maybe I can get you into the club.” Said a creepy, disheveled man from the alley. 

“Um, no thanks, creep. I’m not that desperate.” Olivia replied with a scoff, before crossing her arms. 

She looked back at the door, where Kelli Berglund had turned to glance back at her. 

“Liv! You coming?” Kelli yelled back to her as the bouncer let them walk through the doorway. 

Olivia felt a knot in her throat. She hadn’t been denied anything for years. If the paparazzi caught wind of this, she’d be forever labeled as Olivia “Hold-Up-The-Line” Holt. 

She needed to figure out a way to get in. She slowly turned her gaze back to the creepy, disfigured, homeless man that stumbled closer to the edge of the alley next to the club. 

“Come, come here. I can get you in.” The man beckoned. 

Olivia Holt stepped away from the crowded door and slowly walked towards the homeless man. 

“Hey, you, you’re that Holt girl, aren’t you?” The disgusting man said in an audibly gruff voice. 

Now that she was closer to him, a horrible stench emanated from him. He stunk like whiskey, sweat and cum. She swallowed the saliva that had built up in her mouth before speaking. 

“Yeah, I’m Olivia Holt. How’s someone like you going to get me inside the club?” She asked, gently tugging the bottom of her white latex skirt further down her legs. 

It was starting to inch up her thighs and she didn’t want this creep to see her pussy. 

“I’ll attack the big guy and then you can just run inside.” The man said, scratching his balls over his stained sweatpants. 

Olivia gulped. She almost had a feeling of what was coming next. Or more accurately, who’d be coming next. 

“Of course, you’ll have to… make me feel good if you want my help.” He proposed, reaching his dirty, greasy hand out to touch her brushed back bright blonde hair. 

She jerked back a little as he reached for her, but then she stopped to consider his offer. She’d just have to jerk off some nasty hobo in a dark, dank alleyway, and then she could get into the city’s hottest new club with no problems. 

“Fine. But make it quick.” Olivia caved, giving into the creepy man’s desires, only so she could uphold her reputation in Hollywood. 

“Great.” The dirty man grabbed Olivia by the wrist, then the shoulder and ushered her back into the dark alley. 

The bright blue glow of the club’s neon sign that illuminated the sidewalk began to fade, as Olivia stepped deeper and deeper into the alley, going farther from where someone could rush to help her if this guy tried to stab her or something. 

As they walked, the man stepped beside her, putting his left hand on Olivia’s exposed left shoulder, before slowly sliding it down her back and down to her firm ass, where he squeezed. Though she wore a small, white tank top and a firm latex skirt, her tight ass still felt malleable in the gross man’s hand. 

He moaned quietly as they walked. Finally, they stopped. 

“Now get down on your knees, girl.” The homeless man commanded. 

Olivia obliged, slowly dropping to her knees. The jagged concrete beneath her scraped and scratched her kneecaps. She winced quietly as the man pulled his sweatpants down. He grabbed the waistband, and almost like a magic trick, pulled forward lightly, allowing them to drop effortlessly to the ground, revealing absolutely no underwear beneath. 

His erect penis sprung up, nearly smacking Olivia in the face. It was disgusting, vile, it was covered in sweat and cum, and it stunk horribly. The stench filled Olivia’s nostrils as the creepy homeless man ran his greasy fingers through her slicked back blonde hair. 

He took his other hand and stroked the side of Olivia’s face, before bringing it down to tap her chin. 

“Come on girl, you want to get in that club, right? Start suckin’.” The nasty man said. 

“What? No way! I’m not sucking you off!” Olivia said quietly, trying not to attract anyone’s attention. 

Before Olivia could react, the man put one hand on his cock, and grabbed Olivia’s head with the other. He lined it up quickly and shoved it deep into her mouth as she opened her mouth to voice her disgust with the man’s demands. 

“Oh… Even warmer than I thought…” The man said under his breath as he thrusted on Olivia’s disturbed face. 

She moaned loudly with disgust, whimpering as the man forced Olivia to choke down his erect, filthy cock. The man tightened his grip on Olivia’s head, thrusting his penis deeper and deeper into her mouth. She had no choice but accept this embarrassing punishment and endure her blowjob of dubious consent.

The disgusting homeless man continued shoving his cock deep into Olivia’s throat, as she gagged with each thrust from his dirty tip slamming against her uvula. Tears began to swell up in Olivia’s eyes, and her mascara began to run down her cheeks. 

His engorged, hairy ballsack slapped against her chin. This was humiliating. Getting facefucked on her knees by a dirty, weird homeless man in a dark alley way all so she could get into a club? There was no lower point for the Hollywood star Olivia Holt. 

The gross man continued to quickly thrust his cock against Olivia’s face. His large, hairy balls slapped against her face, as she nearly choked on the penis of a disgusting homeless man. She gagged every time his tip slammed against her uvula. 

Suddenly, the man stopped thrusting. He pulled back and let his erect cock fall out of Olivia’s still gaping mouth. She inhaled deeply, feeling as if she could now breathe again. 

“Is that enough for you?” Olivia asked, holding back tears. 

“Oh, no. We’re just starting, girl.” The man said as he grabbed Olivia by the neck. 

The man pushed Olivia to the ground and practically fell down on top of her. Olivia felt the man’s gross fingernails scraping against her legs as he grabbed the bottom of her white skirt. He pulled it up to her waist, and used his other hand to cover Olivia’s mouth. 

She screamed through his hand, but no one heard her. Or at least, no one cared. 

Underneath her skirt and tank top, Olivia wore a matching set of lingerie; a dark red bra and dark red panties. The man grabbed her panties and yanked them aside, ripping the bottom of them in the process. 

“All the better…” He chuckled under his breath. 

Olivia was now fully in tears. The man lined his cock up with her pussy and began thrusting deep inside her. They rocked back and forth on the pavement, her quietly moaning through his dirty hands as his nasty, erect cock prodded her tight, Hollywood vagina. 

A few seconds passed, as the disgusting homeless man continued to pound Olivia Holt’s right pussy. 

“Damn, girl… You’re pretty tight. I’m probably the only action you’ll get for a few weeks. You must not be that desperate, huh?” The gross man said, thrusting deep inside Olivia as he chuckled. 

Tears streamed down Olivia’s faces, smearing the black mascara she wore. She didn’t want to believe this was happening. This had to be some kind of sick dream she was having. There was no way a self-respecting young woman like Olivia Holt would ever let herself suck off a homeless man just to get into a club, much less let him abuse her pussy. 

The man squeezed Olivia’s tits through her thin white tank top. He moaned in delight. Olivia closed her eyes. As much as she hated it being a disgusting homeless man, her body was enjoying the rough, dirty fucking. She liked being treated like a cheap whore, getting pounded without protection in a dirty alleyway, just to get into a nightclub. 

“I bet you’re likin’ this, aren’t ya, you stupid Hollywood bitch? You ain’t never got time for people like me, until you need to get in somewhere.” The man said through a low cackle. 

Olivia kept quiet as best as she could, save for restrained moans and sobbing. The dirty man rocked her back and forth on the pavement as his erect cock slammed deep into her pussy. The man put his hands on Olivia’s breasts and started to squeeze. 

“God… Your tits are great.” The man said, sinking his cock deeper into Olivia. 

Olivia moved her arms slightly and the man grabbed her, holding her arms against the pavement. Tears streamed down her face. Olivia couldn’t hold back the sobbing anymore. Deep down, she was enjoying this. She was turned on by the kinkiness of being fucked by a dirty, disgusting homeless man. 

Someone like him cumming deep inside her, trying to knock her up… It made her hot in the best of ways. The man wrapped his hands around Olivia’s neck and started to tighten his grip. She panicked and tried to gasp. 

He squeezed tightly, still maintaining his primal thrusts. Olivia was nearly soaking wet now, and a wet slopping noise echoed through the night every time the man shoved his member deeper into her. 

A few seconds later, and the man released his grip. Olivia gasped for air, before being slapped by the man. A red mark began to settle on her face as he stopped thrusting. He slowly pulled his cock out of Olivia’s cunt. 

“You’re gonna ride me, cowgirl style.“ The man said as he grabbed Olivia by her sides and pulled her up to her knees. 

He grabbed her latex skirt and pulled it up to her waist. He grabbed her damaged panties and fully ripped them off. He pulled her on top of him as he lay back and grabbed her voluptuous ass cheeks. He squeezed and spanked them a few times before taking ahold of his cock to line it up with Olivia’s pussy. 

Without thinking, Olivia began to bounce up and down on the man’s putrid penis. 

“It’ll be over soon.” Olivia thought, attempting to reassure herself. 

Olivia bounced up and down on the man’s dick, her thick ass cheeks shaking as they slapped against the homeless man. Though she tried to hold back her moans of pleasure, the intense feeling of pleasure coursing through her mind and body refused. The sensation, not only of being fucked, but by a homeless man, and him thrusting deep inside of her drew quiet whimpers and moans from her. 

“Yeah… That’s it… Be a, a, good girl… Be good for daddy you stupid bitch. Take my cock you filthy whore.” The man said with a quiet cackle. 

Olivia shut her eyes tightly, hoping that her fucking would be over soon. The man grabbed her tit and squeezed it as he spanked her ass cheek, continuing to thrust deeply inside her. 

Olivia felt the man’s cock pulsating. “No… No…” She moaned, with tears in her eyes. 

Without warning, she felt the man’s cock erupt, dumping his hot liquid inside her tight vagina. 

“Oh… fuck… Take my seed, you whore…” The man said as he laid back, giving the starlet’s plump ass one more spank. 

Olivia dismounted the homeless man. “Get down there and clean me up, bitch. I can’t exactly take a shower like you.” 

Olivia obliged, backing down to his cock and taking it in her soft, cold hands. She ran her tongue along the underside of the cock, starting at the balls, working her way up the shaft and to the tip. 

She opened her mouth wider and took the entire cock in. She bobbed up and down on the sweaty, semen-soaked penis while playing with his balls. She gagged and moaned while she choked on the dick. Just then, she felt the cock pulsate again. This time, he came with what little energy he had left in her mouth. 

The man pulled his cock out quickly to spray the rest of his seed all over Olivia’s face. 

“Swallow it, whore.” He demanded. 

As she gagged on the sticky substance, she begrudgingly gulped it down, load by load, until only a thin film lined her mouth and throat. She removed the cock from her mouth and licked back down the shaft, rubbing it as she progressed down. She returned to the balls, and began to lick them as well. She gulped them up into her mouth, as tears streamed down her cheeks, continuing to stroke his shaft, until she finally let go. 

She sat up on her knees, which were cut and bruised from being scraped on harsh pavement. She wiped the cum and tears from her face. “There.” She said defeatedly. 

“We really should do this again sometime, Olivia whore.” The man said, cum still dripping from Olivia’s pussy. 

She cried. “You have to get me in now. Come on.” 

The man was asleep. Her attempts were worthless. This man had tricked and used her, and she fell for it, allowing a dirty, filthy homeless man to dump his seed into the tight pussy of a hot twenty-something Hollywood celeb. 

These thoughts caused more tears to swell up in Holt’s eyes. She stood up, wiped the dirt from her knees and stumbled down the other way out of the alleyway, trying to avoid any paparazzi. 

She walked home that night, for fear that an Uber driver might get an idea to take advantage of her.


End file.
